


Midnight Encounter

by moistkise



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Incubus Dick, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Sex Positions, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistkise/pseuds/moistkise
Summary: Incubus Dick was just roaming around looking for his next prey until he spots a fairly handsome guy masturbating in his room.





	Midnight Encounter

Dick Grayson is a pretty  _slutty_ Incubus.  Every night he would roam around the city of Gotham to find men who had a pretty good cock to fuck. Most of the guys he has had sex with so far were virgins but they were pretty good in the bed. Not only was Dick satisfied after, but also the men themselves. Dick had never failed to satisfy the guys he had sex with, the men would always get into it after a simple blow job. Sometimes they would end up fucking till they passed out- Dick was that good, and pretty lustful.

Even Dick himself had to admit, he liked sex. He liked seducing the straight men with his eyes and looks, and it wouldn’t take long for them to become eager to ravish Dick with all their might. 

Tonight, Dick was going around town to find any guy who was being naughty. He hasn’t had sex in about 2 weeks as he was back in Hell doing some business with the other sex demons. Dick’s tail was sticking out from his back and his horns had appeared from the side of his head. Whenever he was out, he wouldn’t wear much other than a piece of g-string and thin socks that reached all the way to his thighs. The guys he would meet always seemed to like that. 

As Dick was travelling about, he stopped  on top of an apartment building when he spotted an extremely handsome guy masturbating to some porn magazine in his room. It’s been a while since Dick has seen such a handsome man, he was pretty big too. Dick flew over to the window and teleported into the room.

The guy yelled when he saw the demon appear in his room and fell back onto his bed.

 

“Hello, there~”

 

“...W-What the fuck!? Who are you!?”

 

“You can call me Dick. I’m an incubus~”

 

Dick chuckled. 

The male was extremely handsome up close. He had a fairly rugged up look and his white streaks made him look like a bad boy. He had a good body as well, a very sturdy and muscular one. Dick got too excited looking at it.

 

“Shit... Am I dreaming?” 

 

The male rubbed his eyes continuously but the demon didn’t seem to disappear. He always thought these sex demons were just fake- And it was surprising to see such a sexy one as well.

 

“You’re not dreaming at all~”

 

Dick giggled and closed the magazine that was laying next to the male. Dick hopped onto the male’s lap and pressed his naked chest against the other, his hands went touching the others tight chest with a smirk. The male seemed to be resisting, a lot.

 

“You don’t need to resist. As an incubus i’ll satisfy you as much as you want~”

 

Dick reached over to touch the male’s rock hard member, which was pretty long in length and thick in girth. He jolted as he felt Dick’s hand hold it tightly around his palm.

 

“So, what’s your name, handsome one?”  

 

“J-Jason... Todd.” He managed to choke it out as Dick was beginning to stroke his member.

 

“Jason? I see.”

 

Dick licked his lips seductively and got off Jason’s lap to lay on the bed. His face was close to Jason’s huge cock which was throbbing uncontrollably. Dick couldn’t help but go mad by the sight of it. It was different from other cocks that Dick has seen. It fitted the bad boy image. 

Dick started off by giving the member a soft kiss and he giggled as he heard Jason softly moan with pleasure. He then took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it playfully, sending a wave of pleasure throughout Jason’s body. Dick kept his seductive yet innocent looking eyes at Jason as he took half of it inside his mouth and began moving his head. Jason continuously moaned as Dick was giving him a blow job. Soon enough, Dick had taken all of it, the tip had entered his throat. Dick’s eyes were began to tear up from excitement. The cock tasted so good and it had a very pleasant smell. It was like manly sweat and soap mixed together. 

It wasn’t long until Jason was reaching his climax and grabbed onto Dick’s hair, thrusting his hips further so he could ejaculate deeper into Dick’s throat. Dick did not struggle and swallowed the semen that came flooding out. Jason was out of breath and watched as the incubus slowly pulled his mouth away with lust and watched as his cock still stood up after cumming. Dick’s eyes was filled with hunger as he stared at the rock hard member. He never enjoyed one so much before. Maybe he was too horny.

 

“Next~” Dick smirked as he said it.

 

Dick got up and pinned Jason onto the bed. Dick straddled onto Jason and rubbed his butt cheeks against Jason’s cock. Dick looked overly excited while Jason was slightly panicking seeing the incubus on top of him. 

Dick pushed his g-string to the side so his twitching entrance was exposed to the cock. Slowly, Dick lowered his hips and the tip was inserted inside of him.

_Oh god, oh god oh god._

Jason groaned as Dick’s tight ass was slowly devouring his cock. It felt amazing. Like, really amazing. More better than a female being on top of him. 

 

Dick slammed his hips down all the way, which made him scream out in pleasure as he felt Jason’s cock hit his special spot. His legs were already trembling and he began moving his body up and down, bringing the two in so much pleasure- Almost like heaven. 

 

“Is it good?” Dick chuckled weakily. 

 

Jason did not say much but groaned whenever Dick would move his hips around his cock. It felt better than good. As Dick was riding on top of Jason, he began spouting out some dirty threats which really began pissing off Jason. He didn’t want some slutty incubus putting him down. Jason will definitely prove this incubus that he’s much more better than a virgin...

Aggressively, Jason grabbed onto Dick’s butt cheeks and began moving his hips in an uncontrollable pace. This had Dick losing his composure and was a moaning hot mess.

 

“Is that a virgin’s cock for you, huh!? You dirty slut!”

 

Jason violently yelled as he kept on moving his hips and slamming Dick’s butt cheeks. Dick said nothing aside from wanting Jason to slow down, but that only fired Jason up and he made his thrusts more rougher. Dick fell onto Jason’s chest weakily and he screamed everytime Jason’s tip would roughly hit his sweet spot. Dick’s whole body trembled whenever Jason took a really hard thrust, which aroused Jason so much. Once Dick had an orgasm, Jason pulled Dick over and the incubus was now on the bed with his legs spread wide apart and Jason on top of him. 

 

“J-Jason... No- This position...!”

 

Dick could barely even talk. He was in so much pleasure that all his mouth could do was heavily breathe and moan sweetly. It made Dick look like such a slut that all Jason wanted to do is shame him for it. 

Jason positioned his hard cock against Dick’s twitching member and with one hand he was holding onto Dick’s hair so he would stay still.  Before Dick could even take his hips away Jason violently shoved his whole cock inside of Dick. Dick moaned in pleasure as Jason was roughly thrusting his cock inside of him non-stop, going deeper than anyone has ever had. 

Dick was holding onto Jason’s shoulders for support and his nails were digging into his skin. 

 

“J-Jay! Oh fuck! Ah! Ah!”

 

“You should see that face you have... So fucking slutty!”

 

Jason stopped thrusting and pulled his cock out, only leaving the tip inside of Dick for a moment. Dick’s whole body went shivering as Jason had suddenly stopped. He managed to catch a few breaths.

 

“J-Jay... Why did- AHHH!”

 

Jason pushed his whole cock inside of Dick at once which sent Dick screaming weakily again. Jason relaxed his knees onto the bed and lifted up his body. He held onto Dick’s legs tightly as his thrusts were getting rougher each time. His groans grew louder as well. Dick was such a mess, it felt too good that Dick moved his hands and placed them on Jason’s abdomen to try and slow him down. He never felt so great before. 

Jason was amazing.

 

“Shit shit shit! I’m fucking cumming, make sure to take all of it...!”

 

“No...! I’ll get pregnant from your cock! I’ll get pregnant!” Dick cried out as he squeezing onto the pillow he was resting his head on.

 

Pregnancy could immediately happen if a dick like Jason’s would be cumming inside of an incubus. Dick was scared, but he didn’t even think about it because of how much pleasure he was feeling. He wanted to feel Jason’s warm cum inside of his womb...

 

“Then get pregnant. You slut.” 

 

Jason said coldly before fastening his pace like a beast, Dick was going insane.

Jason made sure Dick’s legs were wide apart before he climaxed, which gave them a wave of intense pleasure. His groans were loud as he released his semen inside of Dick. He felt his cock throb as so much semen was being poured inside of Dick, into his womb that was forming by the incubus’ spell. Dick’s hips got weak and they dropped onto the bed. 

He was breathless and tired. 

Once Jason had finished cumming and had settled down, he pulled out his member and watched as his semen was leaking out of Dick’s gaping asshole. 

Jason felt so good as he watched it ooze out. 

 

“... I-I’m definitely... going to get pregnant...”

 

Dick placed his hand on his stomach with a gentle smile. He could feel the warm semen inside of him, and somehow he felt so happy about it.

His mind was completely blank by now.

 

Jason widely smirked at the sight below of him and pushed his hair back as sweat was dripping down his face.

His cock was still standing up and leaking with semen. 

 

”How about another round? This time i’ll let out all the semen so you can get pregnant with all my children.” 

 

Dick did not say a word as he was spacing out in that moment. Jason tossed Dick onto his stomach and spread his ass apart before thrusting his cock inside of Dick once again. 

 

A very steamy night continued for the both of them. They did it until Dick had passed out and Jason could barely even cum.

 

 

 

 

“Jason~”

 

“Jay~”

 

Jason heard a sweet and tender voice call out his name a few times. He thought it was a dream at first.

His eyelids were heavy and they did not want to open as a strong beam of light was facing to his direction. Jason managed to open them up, and saw a beautiful male sitting by the side of his bed. He had horns and a black tail that kept wagging around him.

It was the incubus that Jason fucked last night. _So it wasn’t a dream at all._

Jason literally smashed a pretty _slutty_ guy till he passed out... That was what he has always wanted to do. He better tell his friends about this later.

 

“Holy shit!?”

 

Jason quickly jumped up and was sitting on his bed. Dick was all dressed up casually, like a normal human being except with the extra features of an incubus were still showing. 

 

“Good morning, handsome one~”

 

“...Y-You’re still here?” Jason nervously said.

 

Dick nodded with a bright smile. 

 

“It seems like i’m pregnant with your child now~ So I can’t return back to the dark realm anymore.”  Dick said with a pout as he crossed his legs. 

 

“Wait- Are you serious!? I’m only 21! I can’t look after a child right now!”

 

“But you were the one who said it yourself.” 

 

He was right. Jason was the one who... said _that._ AND also came inside of this beautiful incubus. What could he do now? Becoming a father just after fucking an incubus? 

 

“Fine. You can stay here then. It’s not like i’m living with anyone anyway.” 

 

“Yay~”

 

Jason looked away with a small pout as Dick clapped his hands together with excitement. What would even happen if he has an incubus staying in his house? Would he have to fuck Dick all night? Everyday? Until he has no semen left? 

 

As Jason was spacing out for a bit, his attention was on Dick who slowly went on top of him with a smirk and gently placed his hands on Jason’s broad shoulders. Jason noticed the incubus licking the bottom of his lips, followed with a soft chuckle.

 

“I’m looking forward to staying here, Jason~”

 

It was a very evil, evil smirk... 

 

Jason knew he’s going to be in big trouble. Especially his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this sounds like it came from some porno plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I love a power bottom Dick so I tend to write him as a very seductive/slutty bottom.  
> 


End file.
